Life is Pretty Good
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: '"Um, no. This shirt is JJ's, it got mixed up in my stuff during the week." She replied, looking a lot more confident than she felt. Morgan might have believed it too if JJ hadn't appeared just at that moment.' When Morgan shows up at Emily's apartment, will she be able to hide her relationship with JJ? Just a fluffy one-shot.
**I know, I know, I should be working on Life Changes but I just couldn't get this fluff out of my head and hey, maybe it'll be what I need to kick-start my muse again?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know Criminal Minds and have no affiliation to the show.**

* * *

It was the new usual for JJ and Emily to wake up in each others arms. What was not usual was for them to be awoken by knocking on Emily's front door. The two had been dating for about a month and were now at the stage where they left clothes at the others house. It certainly wasn't unusual, especially with what they did. They had to be prepared to be called into work at any time; it was just easier to leave clothes at the others place.

The only hiccough in their new relationship was the fact of coming out to the team. They wanted enough cases under their belt so they could prove to Strauss and the other higher-ups that they could keep their relationship separate from the job.

This particular Saturday morning, Emily, tired after a long case and an even longer night of making love to JJ, somehow managed to untangle herself from the gorgeous blonde in her arms and crawl out from under the duvet when it was obvious that the knocking at the door wasn't going to stop.

Simply grabbing the first clothes that came to her, she pulled them on blindly as she walked down the stairs, shouting out to her visitor. "I'm coming, one minute!"

Yanking the door open, ready to curse whoever had pulled her away from a Saturday in bed with JJ, she was met by the grinning face of Derek Morgan.

"Princess, you're not ready to go? Oh my god, you forgot!" There was genuine amusement on his face as he saw Emily grow confused.

"I did not forget!" Seeing the look on Derek's face, she couldn't help but snap at him, after all, she would much prefer to be upstairs. "Oh alright, what did I forget?"

"We were supposed to go to the gym this morning, sparring. That jogging any memories? They look hard to jog seen as you're still in your pyjamas. Wait, that jersey can't be yours. Princess, you got a girl here?" Morgan asked with what could only be described as a lascivious grin.

Emily quickly realised her mistake as she looked down at what she was wearing; JJ's University of Pittsburg soccer jersey and a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms.

"Um, no. This shirt is JJ's, it got mixed up in my stuff during the week." She replied, looking a lot more confident than she felt. Morgan might have believed it too if JJ hadn't appeared just at that moment.

"Emily who was at the door? Come on, come back to bed." JJ teased as she rounded the bottom of the stairs and stopped in her tracks, seeing Morgan. That was when Emily realised how quiet they had been, JJ must have thought whoever was there had already left.

Emily turned slowly to see JJ standing there, frozen in shock, wearing only an oversized Yale t-shirt and a pair of panties. Nothing else.

"So, you two have a movie night and JJ fell asleep here?" The grin on Morgan's face told the two women that he didn't believe that one bit.

"We, um... we..." Emily looked to JJ for help but it seemed that the blonde was still frozen in shock. She walked over and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, getting slightly worried about her. "Jen, you okay?" She whispered, quietly enough that only JJ could hear.

This appeared to be what was needed to snap her out of her frozen state. The moment she heard the brunettes voice, her head snapped down to look at her bare legs and then back up to her male colleague.

"I'm going to find some pants." With that JJ turned and ran up the stairs, cheeks flushed deep red with embarrassment.

"Wait no, I got it. You guys had a sleepover and thought it would be fun to swap pyjamas, that's it!" Morgan grinned, unable to help himself.

"Morgan stop, please? Look yes, me and Jen are together, we have been for about a month now. Please tell me you're okay with this?" Emily looked at her partner, worried that he may be mad at her for keeping this from him.

"Wait, a month?" Now he was just downright confused.

"Yes, we're sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner but we wanted to prove to you that-"

Derek held up his hand to stop her speaking, realising now that she thought he was hurt. "Princess, relax, we all just thought you and blondie up there were together a lot longer than that."

"Wait 'we' as in?"

"As in the rest of the team. We thought you guys were together months ago. Put it this way, I lost $50 on you last January."

Realisation slowly sank in as Derek kept talking. The team already knew they were together and thought it had been longer. Did Derek mean the team as a whole or just 'the kids'?

"January was almost 2 full months ago and you thought we'd be out by then? We weren't even together! Who won this bet of yours?" If she had thought she was stunned before, that had nothing on now.

"I believe Reid had March but I'm not positive, you'd have to check with Hotch." Morgan had what could only be described as a shit eating grin taking up half of his face.

The look Emily gave him next made his smile drop and him reconsider the reason he was even there. "You mean even Hotch bet on us?" All she got in the way of an answer was a nod. "And the whole team is okay with us?"

The smile that returned to his face was not teasing but genuine. "Princess, how could any of us not be okay with you two? I've never seen two people more in love, you were made for each other. Of course my Babygirl might be ticked off that she didn't find out first but we're all extremely happy for you. You have both managed to find someone who understands this job and loves you unconditionally. How could we not be okay with that?" He moved to pull a touched, shocked Emily in for a hug.

"Thank you Derek, your support, the teams support means a lot to us. You have no idea."

"No problem. Now you get back up those stairs, it sounds like I interrupted plans." He said with a wink, back to his usual teasing self.

With that, Emily gave him a playful shove towards the door. "Way to ruin a moment Morgan." She teased, sticking out her tongue at him. "See you Monday." She added as she closed the door behind him and turned her attention back to her bedroom.

Running back up the stairs, Emily found JJ lying in the bed with the duvet pulled up over her head in embarrassment. Slipping between the sheets she head JJ's muffled question. "Is he gone?"

"Yes babe, he's gone." The brunette said with a grin as she placed an open mouthed kiss on JJ's neck.

She had her brilliant, smart, beautiful girlfriend in her arms. Her team, her _family_ was accepting of their relationship. She had an amazing job that included the best friends in the world. Yes, life was pretty good.


End file.
